Love Can Be Fun
by JaneAbot
Summary: Pushing away people is the only way to not admitting anything ,, that's what she's trying to do but she is letting him in without any barriers xx Niley
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded in a while and I have my reasons ,, umm I stared this story a while ago, I know it sux but it will get better I promise! I think this story gonna be short kinda story but only if you guys want me to con. I will **

**ENJOY!**

LOVE CAN BE FUN!

CHAPTER 1

Miley's POV  
>As I walked down the stairs I felt like a piece of junk been thrown away way too much, welcome to my life this is my life, ,my mother died 2 years ago and guess what my dad already moved on and got married to that fake woman who acts so nice in front of my father but so mean and evil behind his back.<p>

My step-mother always blames everything goes wrong on me and when I do something or even speak she punishes me by not making me go to school ,school is all that I've got I'm free and I can speak without being mad at or been yelled and smacked about it...I don't have many friends actually only 2 they are Demi and Selena they are my best friends since I don't have any other friends and I'm blessed that I have them yet they don't know anything about my abusive step-mother not a clue I try to keep things to myself and never say anything to anybody..

My dad is on a business trip for guess what 2 years, 2 freakin' years! I can't Handel it at-least when my dad is around I'm safe in front of him and i like it that way...ugh! I hate my life..

Normal POV;  
>If she only knew how wrong she was...<p>

Demi's POV  
>As I walked to school I saw Miley passing by me obviously not realizing it I chuckled at her being so unnoticeable I followed her calling her name "Miley! Miley!" finally she turned around, I gasped almost chocking on my own salvia a huge red mark over her left cheek it looked oh so painful and her eye's had so much hurt and pain in them,,, that's it I'm gonna find out what happened no matter what...it's not like it was the first time...<p>

Miley's POV  
>I turned around to the one and only my best-friend Demi to see her face gasping and frightened I tried to cover my cheek with my hair but I knew there is no use she already saw it...I guess it's time to tell her the truth I mean I think 1 year Is enough... She approached me and hold my left cheek the one that my step-mother slapped me on and I flinched at her touch she was so gentle yet it was so painful I tried to speak but no words were out suddenly she asked me "Miles what happened?" I replayed stuttering "I...I..." I didn't know what to say or do...<p>

At Lunch...

I told Demi everything from A to Z she got a little upset since I hid it from her but she understood, she wanted to help me and cheer me up so she's gonna take me somewhere tonight and about my step-mother she'll be in home at 12:39 so I have time to have fun once in my life, I'm the happiest girl right now! A huge smile plastered on my face... After a few mins. I entered the cafeteria to find my 2 best friends sitting in our usual place chatting obviously about me cause when I approached them they stopped and Selena said "uhh yeahhhhh... That thing your talking about.." demi replayed "yeahh that...thinggg" i laughed at them for being so dump sat down and said "I know you 2 were talking about me" I smiled remembering what an awesome night I'm going to have tonight...

In the last block..

I walked inside and sat in the back of the class, in the corner never wanting to speak to anybody, as I was setting my books on my table, here ~he~ comes the "bad boy" that's what /they/ call him he rarely speaks and he's so mysterious, like he doesn't have his "Crew" he's just...alone and stays out of everybody's business but that doesn't mean he's a scared little boy, all the ~popular~ girls are dying to be his but as for him he doesn't even give them a second glance,, "Miss Stewart!" bringing me back to earth, I looked up to see my teacher looking pissed off she must have noticed me spacing out I then stuttered "I...I ...s-sorry" the whole class burst laughing at me all of them except ~him~ he just remained salient,, I could hear some girls say 'stupid' or 'dumb' or 'what a loser' but I kept my head down letting my gaze fall to my dirty converse the teacher then shouted "Silent!" all of the class then became quite and some guy then said under his breath "Looooser!" the whole class broke in laughter's, my eyes began to sting i bit my lower lip trying to hold a sob in, then the teacher turned to me saying "don't zone out next time! Pay attention!" and then turned to continuing what she was saying,,,,

The bell rings meaning it's home time...! I gathered my books and walked to the door only to be pushed by one of the popular guys letting my books fly and for my forehead to be hit by the solid ground, I sat up holding my forehead and couldn't help but let few tears out and a sob, one of the popular girls came up to me and laughed enjoying what she watched "Ohh isn't she a cry baby? Want your momma?" and that hit me...hard I just pulled my hands to my face and cried letting a few sobs out and then I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up it was...him the one who I was zoning out about..! He took my books and lifted me up and he pushed my face to his shoulder...embracing me then I heard the popular girl what was her name oh! Jordan saying "Eww! Nick what are you doing? She's a freaking dumb loser!" so that's his name...Nick.. I like that, but he ignored her and walked me outside to the parking lot and pulled away from the embrace and gave me my books and just looked at me, I sniffed and looked up at him and whispered "thank you..." he then looked at me and nodded and went to his car and drove off,,,just like that.

I walked home...alone, I walked inside hoping that my step mother wouldn't be around but then again luck was ALWAYS against me "MILEY!" she yelled her voice echoing in the whole house, I walked up to her with fear eating me alive with every step I took, she then slapped me so hard that I fell on the ground she then said "Your late!" she kicked my stomach I screamed in pain "AHHHHH!" my throat started to hurt, "Sorry.." I said with a sob, she turned to me saying "Who's gonna cook me? Get your butt upstairs! And don't come Here! I don't wanna see your face! My friends will come! And I don't want them to see a pig in here!" I tried to standup but I couldn't I then succeeded after a few times just when I was about to climb the stairs she came and pushed me letting my chin hit every step and letting me cry out in pain, "Shut up! Skunk! And get the hell outta here!" I with that struggled up the stairs straight to my room.

I was sitting in my room complaining to myself as usual then something caught my eye out side I sat up ignoring the pain that shoot up in my side and walked forward just to see that boy-I mean Nick walking alone as usual he then must've noticed that someone was staring at him he looked around then up to my huge window he locked his eyes with me. Brown met blue, I then braked the intense stare and jumped off to my bed I then cursed myself for forgetting the huge purplish mark over my Cheek and he most have seen it since we were staring for about half a min. And he could be staring at the mark when I was too busy staring at these chocolate brown eyes of his they were so deep and seem hide a lot of secrets.

At 5 O'clock I could hear the front door close signing that my step mother and her 'friends' are out so I waited till I was sure that she was outta sight and then I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a large hoody, jeans and converse I after putting the hoody over my head trying to cover my face climbed the stairs went out of the front door I walked to Demi's house which was 5 blocks away, I started walking slowly taking my time I was deep in thoughts not noticing where I was going I bumped into someone and fell down I looked up to see him-Nick I lowered my head so he wouldn't see the mark which I think he had but hey? I gotta try right, he pulled his hands from his pockets and offered them I looked at his hand thinking should I take it or not? I came down to a result I should I mean what's the harm? As I did he pulled me to my feet I tried to avoid his eyes actually I was avoiding looking at his face "thank you" I whispered he took his hand and lifted it up to my chin and pulled my face to his. Blue met brown, we stayed like this then he opened his lips to say something obviously "My pleasure" his voice was so..deep and attractive omg! I should stop right now! He then took the hoody off my head I quickly tried to put it back on but got a grip on my wrist and looked me in the eyes "Don't" he said I didn't move, he looked at me in the eyes at my cheeks my...lips but then his eyes flickered to my eyes and asked me "who did this to you?" I looked up at him and I stuttered "Uhhh I umm fell off the stairs and landed on my side uh" I whispered so softly his eyes never leaved mine which was hard for me because I'm not a good liar and with someone looking at me like that made it worse "Oh I'm sorry,, Now won't you tell me the real story huh?" my eyes widened and my throat ran dry "That's the truth..uh" making it feel like it's the most obvious thing he then looked at me and said "I may just known you right Now but you're so easy to tell if your lying or not won't you just tell me the truth?" I then looked at him and said "That's the truth..now if you may I have to go" I had to get away from him I didn't want anyone to know since 2 people already did so I can't handle another one at the moment I pulled the hoody over my head and worked my way past him he then grabbed me and pulled me over to him "You can't always run away sometimes you have to face the music" my eyes began to sting I looked up over to him and stared in his eyes before letting go of him and running away from him finding my way to Demi's house I knocked on the door.

"OMG! He said that? Then what happened?" said Demi I replayed saying "I ran way and got here that's it" lucky for me Demi's parents are out so neither of them can see my face, Selena then said "Why did you ran? Are you crazy? Maybe he likes you!" I rolled my eyes at her and said "He could NOT like a loser like me..! Anyway I should go before my SM (step mother) comes home" "okay bye Hun! Love you!" said Demi "bye chicka! Love ya!" Selena said, "bye love you too" I smiled a weak smile and went home.

I woke up by a slap over the face I screamed in pain and jumped out of the bed and looked around trying to process what was happening "Get your butt up! And make me breakfast! Now!" she shouted "But I'm gonna be late for school" I semi whispered she looked at me with a glare and said "Well you should reconsidered that before you wake up late brat!" I looked down not saying a word cuz I know it will lead to a smack in the face and I have enough marks.

I made my way to the class as fast as I could of course a hoody over my head hiding my left bruised cheek and a jeans and my favorite converse, I walked up to the class door and opened it as soon as I stepped in "Nice of you to join us Ms Stewart.." said the teacher sarcastically the whole class laughed and I looked down saying "Sorry.." he looked to me saying "I'll let that slip but next time detention.." I replayed saying "it won't happen again..thank you" and I walked to the end of the class and sat down at the end in the corner my usual place I noticed someone staring at me I looked around to find Nick staring at me when I caught him he looked away immediately I looked down and started to zone out only to be waked up by the teacher who seem to be right in front of my desk "So when are you planning to open the book and read like I told you to do?" I looked up starting to feel the heat that rose up to my cheeks I stuttered "uhh right now Sir" I opened my book and started to read then he-once again interrupted me but this time he was sitting in his desk "Ms Stewart would you mind taking off that hoody of yours off your head? it's a class room you know?" then fear rose into my feet up my spin but then Jordan said "No Mr Chair let her cover that ugly face of hers I mean it's a good thing she's covering it" the whole class broke in laughter's expect Nick, my eyes started making tears that fell across my rosy cheeks and the bruises that were over it, before the teacher got a chance to talk the bell rung and everybody rushed out of the class room I just sat there with tears all over my face in a while I took my belongings and walked out the class room only to be welcomed by a pair of a man's arms around me holding me tight I didn't care who it was at the moment I just wanted someone to hold me and I just let it be not knowing this handsome man was actually Nick.

-

**So how was it? Lol I know it sucks BIG time but it will get better now all I want you to do is REVIEW! Come on it takes a second yet makes me really happy,,, and summer vacation is near! YAY! Lol any way review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Can Be Fun**

Hey guys I hoped for 3 reviews at the start but that's okay anyway ENJOY! And tell me what you think about it

CHAPTER 2

Normal POV;  
>"Let's go.." he said, Miley stayed there not moving Nick knew that he had to get her to talk to him as in open her heart and it hurt him deep inside seeing her like this but he tried not to show it which was obviously not working, Nick took Miley to the field and on the bleachers and took her chin between his fingers and lifted her face up so it would meet hers only to be welcomed by closed eyed Miley Nick sighed "Miley, open your eyes.." she didn't even move, Nick could see tears make their way out of her closed eyes and a sniff filled the air, "Miley Hun open your eyes.." Nick could fell her move opening her eyes but her eyes looked away from Nick's, Nick cupped her face between his hands and said "Miley Hun look at me.." she slowly flickered her eyes towards Nick's "yeah that's the spirit!" Nick stated and chuckled, she crocked a smile and a small giggle escaped her full lips, Nick looked at her...in the eyes and said "Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Nick asked a hint of concern filled his voice and then she replayed completely ignoring his question "Why are you here? Why do you care? Is this a tramp?" she questioned Nick, Nick looked at her completely taken back but soon replayed "I care because I...like you and I'm here cuz I care, and Miles of course this is not a tramp I will never do anything like that to you" Miley looked at Nick blankly not knowing what to say in her life no one has ever said anything like that before and she was feeling some strange feeling she couldn't make out, she then said "Why?.." then Nick laughed for a while Miley looked at him confused "What?.." said Miley, Nick then looked at her and said "Didn't I answered that before?" with a smile, Miley looked down "I know you did but it's too good to be true I mean is there a camera here somewhere filming me so you would show it to the whole school..?" Miley stated looking around.<br>"What?...No..! Ofcourse not! I told you before and I'll say it again This. Is. Not. A. Tramp..! I will never do that to anyone."  
>"Well your not a 'bad boy' after all" Miley stated.<br>"Too bad I'm not." He said with a chuckle.  
>"No really why are you doing this? Being here, aren't you better of with you so called 'friends'" Miley couldn't help but sound bitter.<br>"Oh come on! You and I both know they are NOT my friends, I actually like to be alone, but hey! Not now...!" he said with a wink.  
>Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes trying to hide the fact that she just blushed "I kinda noticed".<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Yes really." Miley replayed<br>"Uhuh... So why won't you tell me why what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect" Miley tried hard not to sound sarcastic.<br>"Oh really? Then why wouldn't you take the hoddy off?" Nick looked at Miley with knotted eyebrows, Miley paused for a moment before saying "Because...Because I'm feeling a little bit cold".  
>Nick looked at her the I-know-your-lying look, she sighed<br>"There is nothing wrong Nick okay?" she looked at him semi glaring, he looked at her and said "You know better than that", she tensed and looked a way from him avoiding his eyes and said "Goodbye Nick" with that she ran way not giving Nick the chance to caught her.

Miley walked home her mind still absent thinking about Nick and what he said you know better than that, his voice echoed in her ear, his words cut her deep, while Miley was still zoning out her SM was infront of her standing with a angry expression "Your Late!" Miley almost fell from the sudden shock "I-I'm s-s-orry" Miley stuttered afraid that she will 'Extra' beat her up, her SM replayed "Go now make me something to eat you pig!" she smacked her on her head and pushed her roughly to the kitchen way.

"Ewww! This is so disgusting! I should have known this! Your a freakin' PIG!" her SM shouted enough for the neighbors to hear, the tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.  
>"Go back to your freakin' room and don't show me your face!"<p>

Miley rolled up the stairs as tears covered her face, thinking to her self why me?

...  
>It was the day before weekend Friday,,,<br>Miley was infront the school doors late again and she had Mr Chair first lesson, he's going to give her detention and she knew it, her lower stomach started hurt from the nervousness.

Miley stepped inside the class room and after she walked in she heard Mr Chair talk to her immediately "Detention Stewart!" she lowered her head and escaped a quit "Okay", she walked up to her desk.

In the middle of the lesson..

"Mr Gray! This is not the first time this happened! I let it slide the first time and I can't now! Sitting in my class room without your book is useless! you have detention today! You should Learn your lesson..!" said Mr Chair, Nick looked at him blankly and thought 'wow he needs a chill pill' as he rolled his eyes but his eyes lit up when he heard that he's going to have detention he was beyond happy and tried so hard not to smile, that means he would be with Miley in detention,, he thought before saying "I'm sorry Mr Chair it won't happen again" Mr Chair said "It's okay but you still have detention you need to learn your lesson" Nick mumbled a quit "Yes Sir"

At detention  
>Miley came first, sitting in a chair at the front that's what Mr Chair told her to, he was reading a magazine and looking at his laptop and it was dead silent,, Nick came inside 4 mins late, "Oh look who finally decided to come" said Mr Chair with a hint of sarcasm.<p>

Nick chuckled and said "Sorry I was getting my stuff out of the locker."  
>"Whatever now sit down, I'll be back in 10 min. I don't want to hear anything,, start doing your homework's" and with that he left.<br>Miley looked down not wanting to face Nick or even talk to him but did that work nope it didn't.  
>"Heyy" said Nick breaking the ice.<p>

**Ohhhh! What's gonna happen! :P so tell me what do you think and I have a question umm do you guys want me to continue on writing My Life Time? I will make it longer and everything but do you? Plz review and answer! See you later! Now it's Freakin summer TIME! :D**


End file.
